


Midnight Affairs

by foalss



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 15:24:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17645375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foalss/pseuds/foalss
Summary: Sana wants Jihyo. Jihyo wants Sana. But they can’t, because they’re idols. Yet one night, at 2am in the morning, Sana and Jihyo choose to risk everything for the sake of love.





	Midnight Affairs

Feeling the key turn, Jihyo quietly pushed open the door, peeking inside first. It was dim, and, from the looks of it the other members were all asleep. It was 2am after all. Exhausted from a long day of recording, Jihyo slipped through the doorway, closing it gently behind her. Jihyo took off her coat, letting it hang loosely on the coat rack. She couldn’t be bothered if it dropped or not, more focused on getting in the showers ASAP and then finally in bed. Jihyo removed her shoes first, and then pulled off her socks. It felt good to be barefooted, after spending an entire day on her feet. Realizing there was barely any light coming in from the windows, the girl fumbled around in the dark, finally finding her phone amongst other things in her handbag. She found the flashlight, and turned it on with a sigh of relief. There was barely enough light, but it was sufficient for the girl to navigate her way through the dorm. She remembered telling her friends that she’d lived in the dorm for so long she could find her way around with her eyes closed, and chuckled quietly to herself. “Yeah right.” 

Jihyo slowly shuffled through the dorm, trying to be careful not to bang into anything, and being mindful of any noise she was making. The last thing she wanted to do was wake anyone up at this time of night. From what she could see, the dorm was slightly messy, so Jeongyeon was probably too tired to tidy up after everyone. Granted, everyone had been utterly exhausted the past few weeks. And if someone like Jeongyeon didn’t even have the energy to clean, Jihyo couldn’t imagine how hard it’s been on the other girls. Shaking the thoughts from her head, Jihyo headed for her room. Knowing Nayeon, Sana, and Mina were sleeping soundly inside, she pushed open the door ever so gently, taking the utmost care not to create any unnecessary sound. Keeping her phone’s flashlight pointed down, Jihyo tip toed over to her bed, setting down her handbag on the mattress. Taking a quick look around the room, Jihyo giggled to herself. Nayeon, as usual, was sleeping sprawled out on the bed like a starfish. Her blanket was abandoned on the floor and somehow her pillow was lying below her feet. On the other hand, Mina was sleeping elegantly. The Japanese princess was lying straight, parallel to the bed. Her blanket pulled all the way up to her nose, with her hands by her side. It was classic Mina. The only person who actually slept normally was Sana.  
She proceeded to collect her shower accessories and sleeping attire, wincing because she almost dropped her conditioner. Breathing a sigh of relief, Jihyo composed herself. Looking around once again to see if she had woken anybody up, Jihyo exited the room and headed for the showers. 

Fresh out of the shower, she finished drying her hair and slipped on her favorite silk pyjamas and slowly buttoned up the top. Turning around to collect her shower things, Jihyo ensured that she didn’t leave anything behind. Satisfied once she had gotten everything, Jihyo left the bathroom, and used her leg to shut the door since her hands were full. 

“Enjoy your shower?” 

Jihyo jolted mid-step, startled by the soft voice that greeted her. Squinting because of the darkness, Jihyo realized who it was.

“Sana? What are you doing up this late at night?” Jihyo questioned.

“I woke up feeling parched, so.” Sana lifted her glass of water. 

“Oh, did I wake you? I’m sorry.” Jihyo apologized, scratching her head awkwardly. “I tried to be as quiet as possible.”

“It’s fine.” Sana smiled politely. “I’m just a really light sleeper.” 

Sana was leaning on the kitchen counter, her hair draped across her face so Jihyo could only see one side of her beauty. She was dressed in a t-shirt and sweatpants, and Jihyo couldn’t explain why but it made her heart beat just a little quicker. Jihyo sauntered over to the countertop, standing directly across Sana. 

“Thirsty?”

“Y-yes.” 

Sana reached back for the jug, bringing it along with another glass to the countertop. Then she filled Jihyo’s glass, and handed it to the younger girl as she set the jug down on the side. 

Jihyo brought the glass to her lips and drank. The water was sweet. Sweeter than usual. Jihyo didn’t know why, but it just was. 

As she finished the water and put the glass down, Sana spoke: 

“You have a beautiful voice you know. I heard you just now in the shower.” 

“Oh my god I wasn’t being too loud right?” 

“No, you were just loud enough so only I could hear.” Sana reassured Jihyo with a chuckle. 

“I like singing in the shower. It’s peaceful, you know? I mean, singing in front of thousands of fans is an incredible feeling, but live performances always mean I get judged by the entire world.” Jihyo elaborated. “It’s a little suffocating sometimes.” 

Sana emphasized with her, being a singer herself. Live stages always carried the most danger, and Sana knew Jihyo usually restrains her true singing ability in fear of something going wrong. 

Sana leaned forward, her face mere inches away from Jihyo’s. 

“You sing beautifully on stage too, Ji.” 

Jihyo gulped and tried to swallow the rising feeling in her chest. Sana’s face was so close to hers, and she could feel her warm breath gently caress her cheeks. Thank the stars it was dim, because Jihyo was a hundred percent sure she was blushing furiously. Sana’s mouth hung slightly open, and her deliciously tempting lips sent shockwaves through Jihyo’s brain. 

Unconsciously, Jihyo leaned forward to meet Sana’s waiting lips. Her lips trembled as they made first contact with Sana’s. She could taste the remaining drops of water on Sana’s lips coat her own, before Sana pushed back against her. The kiss was incredibly soft, tender, yet filled with an underlying passion and sexual tension. Both parties could feel the other holding back, in fear of diving into something they might come to regret. Both of them knew they wanted something more. Something deeper, something more intimate. But they couldn’t. It was one of the first things they learnt as trainees, that relationships between members were strictly banned. Jihyo didn’t care though. Because when Sana Minatozaki’s lips are pressed against yours so warmly, nothing else in the world matters. Jihyo pressed her tongue against Sana’s mouth, begging to be granted entrance.

“ACHOO!” 

The pair jumped back from one another, as Momo appeared in the hallway with her eyes still half closed, clutching a teddy bear as she made her way to the toilet. She didn’t notice them, it seemed. 

Sana and Jihyo made eye contact again, and then both looked away in opposite directions. They stumbled over their words, the pair still feeling incredibly awkward.

“Uhm, I should get to bed.” Jihyo mumbled. 

“Yea, um goodnight.” Sana blurted. “You go ahead, I have to use the bathroom after Momo.” 

Saying nothing more, Jihyo picked up her things and quickly shuffled back to her room. Making sure Jihyo was out of sight, Sana buried her head in her hands, playing mindlessly with her hair in frustration. 

Sana licked her lips, trying to scavenge for any remaining pieces of Jihyo’s taste. She brought her finger to her lips, slowly tracing them from left to right. And in that moment, Sana knows. 

Sana wants more. And Jihyo’s gonna give it to her.


End file.
